


Up for it?

by Thatsmypie_67



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: As fast as that, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because he iS SO TINY, Cute, Dork Harry, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, His name is Fishy, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Like, M/M, Niam is only hinted tho, No Smut, Starbucks, Sweet Louis, The rest of the boys don't appear much, There's a fish, Tiny Louis, What Have I Done, You will blink and just miss it, aND SO tINY, but not so much, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmypie_67/pseuds/Thatsmypie_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't lonely, he just gets bored pretty easily.<br/>And Harry, well Harry is usually that dorky. So there's that.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis gets bored, goes to a Starbucks and yells "Is there any single gay in this Starbucks?" and Harry happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up for it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr post I read on my dashboard and couldn't help myself. I tried to make it sweet, I don't even know tbh.  
> Kuddos and comments are highly appreciated :)
> 
> Tw: @Oops_Tomlintwat  
> Tumblr: hazzndboo

Louis is not _that_ lonely. He just gets bored sometimes, because, after spending twenty minutes straight staring at a blank celling you would eventually lose interest, too.    And his flat is way too quiet, with too many empty spaces and not enough warm bodies to cuddle with on a chilly night of September. He loves his card box house, really, with his half broken heater, the mattress on the floor and the empty fridge; can’t help but worship the dripping sound of the shower echoing through the paper walls ( **Note the sarcasm** ) _but he just_. _Sigh_.

“ _Get your own house_ ” They said. “ _You will have so much fun_ ” They said.                    Lies. All lies -Well, half of it. At least he can watch footie naked without hearing his sisters’ complains _(Sometimes_ )

So yes, Louis is bored. And naked, _very much naked actually_.

He is padding through the hall, hissing under his breathe each time his little feet touch the cold tiles and for some unknown reason he is wearing a sombrero.

“ _I’m wearing a sombrero, see_? _Ha_.” He tells Fishy, his fish –It was a bet, they don’t talk about it anymore- and pouts, furrowed browns showing off the crinkles by his crystal eyes in a cute way; and he can’t help but huff in annoyance when the only answer he gets from the fish is a little bubble floating to the surface. He squints at the fishbowl, hoping that Fishy feels _the look_ he’s giving it, and presses his bottom nose to the glass as far as possible without actually breaking it. “ _You know, you used to be my favorite. The years have changed you, mate_ ” He says adjusting his glasses with his point finger while he backs up from the table where the fishbowl is placed. He should feel ashamed, talking to a sea animal and expecting an answer out of it but, he is just _so bored –Not lonely. He is not lonely, okay? He swears he’s not._

He forgets about the fish pretty soon, because, you know, it doesn’t do anything nice –it doesn’t do anything, like, _at all. But_ \- and soon after he starts wandering through the kitchen, messing around with the napkins on the table and standing on his tippy toes because _someone_ had the brilliant idea to place the tea cups he uses on the top shelf - _Fucking Niall_ , _honestly._

He is reaching it, _not so totally standing on a pile of books so he doesn’t have to jump,_ he can already feel his fingertips touching the _smooth, soft, cool porcelain_ handle when Booty by Beyoncé starts ringing through the speakers of his phone – _Fucking Niall_ \- and he stumbles backwards, trying to hold onto something –that something being the top shelf itself- as the whole set of cups comes falling like a domino in front of his wide eyes.

“ _Fuck, fuck fucking shit_ ” He screams trying to stop the cups from falling with one hand while trying to stretch the inner part of his body as much as he can so he can get a grip on the phone with the other. It doesn’t work out as well as Louis was expecting.

The cups keep falling and the phone keeps ringing, the annoying “ _Big, big booty  
what you got a big booty_ ” piercing through his ears until it’s buried in his brain forever and he thinks he might go crazy if he doesn’t  do something anytime soon to stop that tune.

“ _What_ ” Louis spits out aggressively, turning his back to the mess, and walks away from the room where the sound of glass breaking can still be heard. “ **Wehey how ya doin’ Tommo?** ” A cherish Irish voice yells from the phone line. Louis sighs, then jumps back as a squeaky sound –but mainly, always mainly- leaves his parted lips when a loud thump echoes through the whole flat – _Okay, so that wasn’t a cup._

“ **You okay? I heard some chick screaming** ” Niall says again, winning Louis attention. “ _It wasn’t a girl, but sure_ ” He blushes “ _What did you want, again?”_ A loud cackle is heard from the line and Louis almost wishes his blond friend would choke with his own spit -But then again not really, because he would have to stand the puppy eyes from Liam the rest of his life and he doesn’t know which one makes him want to rip his hair off more, _so yeah_.

“ **Sorry, sorry** ” Niall wheezes “ **So Liam and I are going to the theme park today, wanna tag along?”** And Louis would go, honestly, because who would turn an offer like that off?

“ _And watch how Liam and you make fuck eyes at the other the whole day? Thank you no thank you_ ” Louis would, absolutely. “ _No offense, but I don’t want to be the third wheel Nialler”_ He sighs defeated, and wonders if he had someone tucked under his arm things would be different – _Not lonely, alright?-_ because it’s been a long time since his last relationship, a solid six months since his last hook up and he knows his best friends worry. They worry because they don’t see the green sparkles by his eyes anymore and the downwards smile seems to be permanent on his face each time they hang out, they worry because they want to see the sassy, funny happy Louis again but they don’t know how to break the shell louis himself has created between his body and feelings. Louis is not sad, per se, but he isn’t as happy as he used to be in his young years – _As Louis calls them_.

“ **You sure buddy?”** Niall asks, and Louis can almost sense the worried lines forming on his forehead. He chuckles. “ _Really sure babe, don’t worry about me. I will just probably buy a coffee and a cheesecake and fuck off to watch Netflix_ ”

“ **Okay Lou, but if you change your mind…”** the blond boy rambles with so much concern Louis could cry, because his friends make him feel so loved he doesn’t know what he did to deserve them. He cuts Niall off before he starts tearing up, something that has happened a whole lot recently “ _Thank you blondie, I love you. Have fun; tell Payno I love him, too. Bye_ ” “ **Bye Lou, love you too** ”

Louis sighs again, looking at the now black lockscreen and makes his way to his bedroom. He opens his closet and throws a white t-shirt over himself, choosing the tightest black jeans as he buttons the zip so it hangs over his slim hips –He knows those pair are the ones that make his bum look extra irresistible- and while he looks at himself on the mirror, trying to fix the morning hair, he slips on a pair of black Vans without actually looking –Practice makes perfection.

He will just do as he told Niall, he thinks. And maybe he wouldn’t go to Starbucks dressing as stunning as now –Louis knows he isn’t exactly ugly- but well, who knows? At this stage he is already desperate, would probably fuck anything with legs. He takes his keys from the corner of the living room, avoiding completely the mess on the kitchen because _he will clean it later, if that,_ and throwing a wink to his fish he walks outside his flat. Louis has a determinate face on, mischievous smile matching his sparkling eyes when-

Fuck.

_The sombrero._

He looks at both sides, a beautiful shade of red adorning his face, making its way from the collarbones as he unlocks the door quietly, throwing the sombrero to the floor and he swears the fish just laughed at him.

“ _I’m going now, don’t laugh at me or I’ll throw you to the toilet_ ” He probably wouldn’t, but he has to make sure he knows who wears the pants in the relationship.

Arriving to the Starbucks isn’t the easiest thing. He missed the bus, a dog peed on him and he got smashed on the face with a streetlight when his other best friend Zayn sent him a message.

“ **Hahaha you loser xx** ” is what the black haired boy said when Louis told him he just got smashed with the streetlight.

 _“ **Hahaha fuck you.”**_ is what Louis replied.

Louis regrets all his life choices.

 

So when he comes through the door, soaked in pee and with a red bruise on his forehead, all he can do is yell out of desperation " _Is there any single gay in this Starbucks_?" while he throws his arms into the air in an act of surrender. The entire shop falls into a dead silence, even the pounding in his ears can be heard from the pole and Louis swears he can hear the little boy's thoughts sitting on the table next to him. The caramel haired boy can feel eyes on him, and he wouldn't blame them, but like, chill in these situations is so overrated it's getting old.

He arches an eyebrow to the woman looking at him weirdly - _almost disgusted_ while he fixes the T-shirt that has ridden up a bit, showing of the smooth sun-kissed skin there and he is opting for just grabbing his drink and get out of there before he can embarrass himself anymore when a tentative hand is raised from the sit next to the window. 

Louis suppresses a smirk, and the laugh that was threatening to fall from his lips dies on his throat when his eyes fall on the owner to that hand, because _-Holy fuck that boy is just gorgeous_. He has chocolate curly hair and a shy smile is adorning his face, his emerald eyes match the green freckles from his blue orbs and the blush creeping on his cheeks is going to be the death of him. He is looking at Louis with _widewidewide_ curious eyes while his hands play with the pencil placed on the table, next to various sheets, and the white shirt he is wearing his buttoned only half way down. _Shit_.

Louis' mind is wandering through places his man bits appreciate but his tight jeans not so much. And, _are those tattoos_? Louis doesn't have a type, but if he did that angel sent from Heaven would definitely be the precise definition of it. 

He doesn't know how much time he has spaced out from the world, but when he searches again for the boy's eyes he finds hurt in them - _Almost shame_ \- and the cute smile has vanished leaving there a sad frowned line, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt while long fingers keep scratching his covered wrists. Louis doesn't think twice and, stumbling through the air, he sits in the chair in front of the boy and shouts **'Two caramel frappuccinos** ' without taking his eyes off the boy -He knows Starbucks doesn't work like that, _but_.

" _What's your name?"_ He blurts out with a reassuring smile. The curly haired boy just keeps eying at him, a nervous look on, and whispers " _Harry_ "

" _Harry? Nice name. I'm Louis, spelled Lewis and pronounced Loui-e_ " Louis says with confidence, smiling down at the _socute_ and _sovulnerable_ boy in front of him.

" _Nice to meet you Louis, spelled Lewis pronounced Loui-e although with just saying 'I'm Louis' would have been enough_ " Harry giggles, and a dimple makes its way to his face. Wait what, Louis is freaking out and his mind is a vicious circle of **dimPLEDIMPLEDIMLPLE** and **GigGLINGgiggLING** and he is completely sure he has died a big amount of times in just ten minutes. He can't help but poke where he knows the little hole will appear- _Personal space? What is that?_ \- And the crinkles by his eyes appear in a record time when Harry starts laughing again. He is so whipped, shit.

 _"Cocky, aren’t we?"_  Louis comments with a light chuckle. The air leaves his lungs when the curly boy's eyes start shining as the tip of his tongue pokes out from his wet plump lips and _Louis want to lick that lips so much._

Louis laughs, satisfied.

" _So I've heard Harold_ " Louis starts.

" _My name's not Harold_ " Harry whines, interrupting, hiding his face with his hands while a big smile splits through his cheeks. Louis circles his wrists gently, running his fingertips through the veins and caressing the small bumps he feels on the way, making Harry shiver, until he reaches his fingers and slowly _, always slowly_ , he takes them off from Harry's face while he intertwines them and places them on the table. _"Don't do that love, I can't see your face if you do_ " Louis smiles sweetly, giving each palm a light squeeze. Harry blushes again, this time maintaining eye contact, and smiles.

" _As I was saying, Harold_ " Louis comments, making emphasis on the word _Harold_ , teasing smile matching his shining blue eyes _"I've heard you are gay. Am I correct?"_

Harry nods slowly, chewing at his bottom lip nervously as he watches the scene with wide, marvelous eyes.

" _And so I was thinking, hey me too!"_ He tries again, trying to make Harry understand where he is going with the ridiculous speech, while he frees one of his hands from Harry's grip and with the thumb he takes the green eyed boy's bottom lip from between his teeth when he notices it has lost all its Color. Harry frowns, not quite understanding where this conversation is leading.

" _What I'm trying to say is, you are gay, I am too. I'm pretty lonely and you are hella cute. Would you like to go on a date with me, maybe?"_

And Harry definitely understands now, would even face palm himself if it wasn't because Louis was holding his hands -And like _, he isn't letting them go anytime soon, so._

" _Oh. **Oh!** "_ He exclaims

 _"Yeah, oh. So what do you say? Up for it, Harold?"_ Louis laughs, throwing Harry a big hopeful smile whilst he plays with his fingers. Harry bites his tongue, a big smirk creeping out and answers -More like squeaks, _but whatever_.

" _Obviously_ "

 

And if those are the exact words Louis uses when he proposes four years later on their _shared flat_ with their _shared dog_ licking his feet and _Fishy_ -who Louis totally knows he is still laughing at him, which, _Louis fish don't laugh_. Thank you Harry, as eloquent as ever - looking at him with a proud face, well no one has to know -Except for the fact that they totally do, because, well, they were obvious since moment one.

 

 

_“Wait Lou, what do you call a pile of kittens?”_

“ _Enlighten me, Harold”_

_“A meowntain! Got it? I'm so funny, ha”_

 

_“Shut up._

_Honestly.”_


End file.
